Luxuria
by Thirrin73
Summary: The lustful eyes, the poisoned sword, and the lovely flower. The string is entwined and then severed. MadaSakuSaso. For Lady Avaritia.


**title: **Luxuria

**summary:** The lustful eyes, the poisoned sword, and the lovely flower. The string is entwined and then severed.

**pairing: **Madara/Sakura/Sasori, Madara/Sakura, Sasori/Sakura. Mostly implied though, no names are given. Only descriptions.

**genre: **Poetry, Drama, Romance, Angst

**AU?: **Yes, yes it is

**inspiration: **_VENOMANIA Kou no Kyouki_ (_The Madness of Lord Venomania_), a VOCALOID song sung by Gakupo (with Miku, Luka, Gumi, Meiko, and Kaito)

**warning: **This is a free verse poem. So, no rhyming or real pattern. Kind of dark, a few mature themes, and character death. OOCness and kinda-sorta crack :3

**disclaimer: **_Naruto _and its characters rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All quotes/lyrics used belong to their respectful owner. I own nothing but the plot and possible OCs used.

**dedication:** Lady Avaritia. Kind of a congrats on reaching _100 freaking fics_ and a thanks for being so great :) Hope you like it Lady; you write such beautiful things, I hope this can compare!

**notes: **This is part of my Spring Spectacular as well as a gift for _Lady Avaritia_! A not-so-little poem (technically three in one) based on the song mentioned above. I've been _dying_ to write something to it but I couldn't bring myself to make a full-on oneshot. So, I went with a poem :)

If you've heard the original song and seen the vid that goes with it, you can guess what happens. Plots the same as the song, but a few adjustments and changes here and there.

Kinda nervous, but here we go!

Hope you like it Lady!

Enjoy! See you at the bottom :)

**::**

_**Luxuria**_

**::**

**好色な目**

Koushoku na me

_The Lustful Eyes_

**::**

Eyes open

A twisted deal

No longer could he remember

Who?

How?

When?

The answers escaped his mind

But, it mattered naught

He possessed powerful, haunting eyes

_(Lustful and entrancing and dangerous)_

A striking red that ensnared his prey

Crimson with charcoal flecks

A bloody red that one could feel, following them, as they pass by

He couldn't remember how he'd come to possess these eyes

But, it didn't matter

He didn't care

He didn't care for much anymore

No, now he only cared for beautiful things

Ah, many a beautiful lady had felt the chill of his lustful eyes

How they had squirmed!

Glancing over their shoulders, only to finally meet his gaze

And then, they were caught

His _(lovely, terrifying) _eyes had a power all their own

Just one look – that was all it took

And the beautiful woman was his

How they all loved him once they were under his spell!

The feeling was one he would never miss

_(Heavy breathes and sweat and blood, mingling together)_

How he loved his beautiful toys

The harem he had created

It was always growing

But it was kept secret

His beautiful things hidden away from prying eyes

Deep in his home

Had other people known

Had his secret harem been found

He would most surely have been killed

Arrested, executed for his _(beautiful, beautiful)_ crime

But, he didn't care

He only cared for beautiful things

Ah! What a beauty he had found

Strolling through the garden

Delicately smelling the pretty blooms

A flower amongst flowers

Transcending their beauty with her own

Hair like petals

Eyes like foliage

A living, breathing flower

Flora personified

His mind was instantly made up

He approached her

Bowing low

Long, ash-black hair cascading over his shoulders

She said she was waiting for someone

She hadn't looked at him

Shyly hiding behind a rose bush

A lovely blush dusting her cheeks

His heart flared with jealousy

Who?

What man could make her smile so?

It didn't matter

His mind was made up

She turned away

He caught her wrist

One look was all it took

She stared into those haunting eyes

And the trap was set

The cage closed

She was his

_(Mine)_

**::**

**美しい花**

Utsukushii hana

_The Lovely Flower_

**::**

A disorderly tangle of thoughts

Shallow breathing

Sheen of sweat, coating two bodies

Limbs entwined

Ah, his flower was so sweet

Her smiles, her sighs, her _(beautiful, sinful)_ body

They were all his

_She_ was all his

Ah! Luxuria

The sweet sin of lust

How it fills his eyes

His flower is so sweet

So innocent

So lovely

So...delicious

Soft touches, gentle kisses

His beautiful toys are not concerned

His attention may be focused entirely on the flower

But that is only for now

They've all been the favorite at one point

They simply share the limelight

Or so they think

He can feel their bond

Growing

Pulsing

Threading through her soul and around his

A string of fate

He was sure of it

This was meant to be

_She_ was meant to be

His, that is

The sheets tangle around their legs

Her silky dress tossed into some dark corner

As all the other scandalous outfits have been – _will be_

Laying forgotten

Pointless

Even once they adorn her body

They are soon removed

A chuckle

A laugh

A sigh

They embrace

Emerald and crimson mingling

Sparks flying

Much like a Christmas Eve

Ah, his flower is the only gift he needs

One he'll always enjoy unwrapping

He nuzzles her neck

Kisses the soft skin

Breathing in her scent

Ah! So sweet a smell

Caressing her skin

Hips rolling

Breathing heavy

He enjoys these moments

His flower does as well, it seems

Arms wrapped around his neck

She sighs in contentment

She knows

Simply by the look in his eyes

His lustful, scarlet eyes

She is his

And she always would be

_(My love)_

**::**

**毒の剣**

Doku no ken

_The Poisoned Sword_

**::**

A calm evening

Quiet and peaceful

The door opened

A woman came to him

He did not recognize her

But she seemed familiar

Perhaps he had passed her on the streets?

His eyes had caught her without him knowing?

No matter

The woman was lovely

Golden hair cascading in waves

Light brown eyes

Gazing at him from under half-fallen lids

Delicate lashes

A spark of something more

Contempt?

Anger?

He didn't notice

A confident smile at her lips

Amused by some unknown joke?

Corners twitch

Threatening to move downwards

Apathy

Anxious

Hidden behind a calm face

He welcomed her with open arms

Embracing the woman

His mind already traveled to his flower

He yearned to see her smile

_(His, only his)_

Ah! How coy

Thinking of one woman while embracing another

Sweet luxuria

How it toys with him

Shoulders tense

A sharp pain

A burning sensation in his chest

A gasp

Eyes wide, he looked down at the woman in shock

She stepped back

Nonchalant eyes hardening

Smile transforming into an expression of determination

A calm frown, encaging anger

His chest burned

Red appeared

A shout

A scream

There, in her hand

Horror shines in his eyes

A slender sword

Vicious purple coating the blade

Venomous liquid dripping from the tip

Hidden in her skirts

She'd stowed the sword

Striking when his guard was down

A crash

Hurried footsteps

He fell to his knees, a hand held to his chest

Precious blood seeping through his fingers

A violet poison mixing with the scarlet

The woman reaches up

And transforms before his eyes

A flutter of cloth

A wig falls to the floor

Delicate, feminine face becomes lean and refined

A ferocious glare pierces him

Dress thrown aside

Cloak held in hand

The golden-haired woman is gone

And, in her place

Stands a man haloed in crimson

Dressed in light riding clothes

The color of night

Red feathery hair

Victorious fawn eyes

So that's why she –_ he _had seemed familiar

Just a glimpse

That moment so many days ago

When he had first caught his flower

Plucked from the hands of this man

A passing face

Shocked eyes

Transformed to rage

A silent promise

He hadn't noticed

Hadn't known

But now...

The footsteps grow louder

The spell has been broken

One by one

His beautiful toys appeared

Faces full of fright and confusion

As they run through the open door

Escaping into the night

Not one of them stopped

Or even paused

To glance his way

He falls fully to the floor

Lying helplessly on his belly

Red soaking his once elegant clothing

His body burned

His chest ached

His flower appeared

Delight and relief filled the swordsman's eyes

Recognition and love in hers

He ran to her

And she to him

They embraced

Faces full of love and relieved smiles

Happy tears running down their cheeks

His own crimson eyes filled with unshed tears of sorrow and pain

Another sharp pain in his chest

But not from any weapon

His heart broke – breaks – _is breaking_

A stream of red

Then a puddle

A sea

A bed of blood

He lies in his own essence

Purple mingling with the red

He reaches out for his flower

The last of his energy and will spent

But, she is turning away

Leaving with her crimson-savior

The Lovely Flower escapes

With the man who possesses The Poisoned Sword

Arm wrapped around her protectively

Cloak thrown over her shoulders

Hiding her scantily-clad body

The once Lustful Eyes dim

His dying heart yearns for her smile

Just once more

His wish granted?

The flower turns her head

Petal hair brushing her cheek

She glances back

Only once

Only for a moment

She sends him a sad smile

Emerald eyes glistening with mixed emotions

Regret

Pity

Sadness

Relief

Joy

Love?

For him?

How he wished so

And then she looks to the swordsman

Her crimson lover

His heart aches

Will faltering

But, it doesn't matter

The spell is broken

The contract torn

The String severed

A tug at his chest

Then a void feeling

His house is empty

The beautiful toys gone

His lovely flower with another

His time is up

_But wait!_

He thinks to himself

Desperation

Still reaching for the flower

Lips moving

But the words mere whispers

Barely there

_I..._

Pink and green played before his scarlet eyes

_I have not yet told you..._

Breath stalls

Skin pales

Eyes dim

The door closes

The remnants of the heartstring flutter in the dead air

_That...I love you_

Eyes close

_(My flower)_

**::**

**文字列は切断され**

Moji retsu ha setsudan sa re

_The String is Severed_

**::**

**notes: **About twelve pages. I'm really proud of this :) And I _really_ enjoyed writing this!

On a side note...

I'M SO SORRY FOR KILLING YOU MADARA D:

I'll make it up to him though, I promise. Some of the other oneshots ahead will have happier MadaSaku moments :)

Probably the most angst I've written before. I don't like killing characters off D:

But, ohoho! Implied lemon!

I feel the need to explain why I chose who I chose for the roles. I could easily imagine Madara in Gakupo's place. I mean, he's so charismatic. Charming a few ladies should be easy-peasy for him! And as I listened to the song the umpteenth time, I just kept picturing him! As for Sakura, well, I guess I don't really have a reason. If I'm writing Madara, Sakura _has_ to be there with him :3 And Sasori, well, Kaito actually reminds me of him and the fact that he was using a _poisoned sword_ practically _screamed_ Sasori to me. And SasoSaku _is_ my favorite pairing :D

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this! Especially you Lady!

Speaking of, you guys should go check out _Lady Avaritia_'s stories. They're pretty short, but well worth the read. And she definitely deserves the love. 100+ freakin' fics, I salute you madam.

More Spectacular things to come!

Make some smiles people :)

**::Thirrin73::**


End file.
